


Faithful Friends

by trekkiepirate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Sam/Dean Advent Calendar 2014, also super fluffy, really sweet, supportive of wincest friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are invited to spend Christmas with Jody, Alex, and Donna. (written for Christmas '14 thus it's set in Season 10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithful Friends

No sooner had the door opened then each Winchester brother found himself with an armful of smiling sheriff.

“So glad you boys could make it,” Jody said from the vicinity of Sam’s chest as Donna nodded her agreement against Dean’s shoulder.

“We, uh,” Sam held up his left hand, “brought wine.”

Dean hefted a box as well. “And pumpkin pie.”

The women took the offerings and bustled back to the kitchen.

Dean leaned into Sam. “Is this what family Christmases look like?”

Sam shrugged. “Don’t ask me. Jess and I stayed at Stanford to celebrate.”

“Close the damn door,” Alex said from her spot on the couch, “you’re letting the heat out and it’s cold as balls outside.”

Stepping inside, Dean’s eyes traveled all over the house. The fireplace had a Christmas scene with reindeer and Santa in a sleigh; a display of Christmas cards was like a paper village on the coffee table and in the corner there was a Christmas tree that Dean was (relatively) sure he wasn’t going to have to use to kill anything this year.

At his side, Sam was all but sniffing the air like a dog. “Dude, that smells really good.”

“Thank you,” Jody said, coming into the living room. “It’s actually nice to have people around for Christmas again. Alex,” she addressed her adopted daughter, “go set the table please. Dinner’s almost ready.”

The teen sighed as if she knew she was supposed to, but wandered off to obey with a smile on her face.

“Thanks for inviting us,” Sam said.

“Are you kidding?” Jody smiled and raised an eyebrow. “If it weren’t for you two knuckleheads, I wouldn’t have Alex.”

“And we wouldn’t be such good friends,” Donna beamed as she came into the room. “’Cause let me tell you, before all the vampires and stuff, I got the distinct impression that Jodio here didn’t care for me much.”

Dean smirked and mouthed, “Jodio?”

Jody slapped his arm. “It’s grown on me.”

“Food’s ready and we need you strapping young men to help carry it to the table,” Donna winked. “We’re tuckered out from cooking all day.”

In the kitchen, Dean and Sam surveyed the assorted dishes and looked at each other.

“Are more people coming?” Sam asked.

“Like an army regiment?” Dean raised his eyebrows at the abundance of food that seemed a bit much for five people.

Jody smiled. “We went a bit overboard, but that just means you’ll be taking home plenty of leftovers.”

“Is that-” Dean started, taking a couple unconscious steps towards a pie tin with steam coming off it.

“Homemade pecan pie,” Donna grinned. “Family recipe.”

Dean turned to the woman and said, “Do you want to get married? Like right now?”

Donna giggled and blushed. “Nah, see no reason to go down that road, or aisle I suppose, again. Besides, Jody here gave me the lowdown on you two.”

Sam and Dean froze, identical horrified expressions on their faces.

Jody laughed. “You two can drop the freak out right now. Bobby told me ages ago after I met you boys. Also, I have eyes. Heck, even Donna could tell and she’d met you exactly twice.”

“Had you two pegged for an office romance at first,” Donna said, shrugging. “Jody filled me in on the rest.”

“We, uh,” Sam began.

Jody held up a hand. “You’re both very smart boys, but you’re dense as a block of wood, so I’m going to spell it out even more than I did by calling this thing between you and Dean ‘something special’, Sam,” she said, causing the younger man to duck his head at the memory. “We know that you two are together and we are completely fine with it.”

“It’s kinda hot,” Alex said from the doorway where she was leaning.

“They are more than twice your age,” Jody admonished the teen. She picked up a bowl of mashed potatoes and headed to the dining room.

“True though,” Donna grinned at the teen as she handed the girl a basket of rolls and followed her with a cheesy green bean casserole.

In the kitchen, Dean and Sam looked at each other and shrugged in unison. Dean picked up a platter with a huge ham on it and Sam was about to grab the heaping vegetable tray when his brother spoke.

“Do you think this means Bobby knew?”

“Everyone knows!” Jody called from the dining room.

The boys brought the rest of the dishes in as Donna filled everyone’s wine glass and Jody arranged a platter of Christmas cookies between the pies on the sideboard

Dean and Sam stepped back to admire how… normal the scene looked. The Mark was still bothering Dean and Sam was still worried about his brother, but they put all that aside in favor of spending a day eating too much, laughing too loud and taking turns spinning the women around the living room to various cheerful Christmas songs.

Towards the end of the night, they found themselves standing by a wall, grinning at the scene like idiots.

“Uh oh,” Donna said, pointing above their heads. “Someone’s standing under the mistletoe.”

As one, the brothers looked up to see a sprig hanging over their heads.

“I’m gonna need my camera for this,” Alex said, grabbing it from her back pocket.

Jody chuckled. “C’mon, it’s tradition. But keep it clean, please. Young eyes.”

Sam’s eyes darted to his brother, who was already winding a hand in his hair and pulling Sam’s mouth down for a kiss. It was sweet and short, with a quick tease of tongue before Dean pulled back.

The girls all cheered and returned to what they’d been doing before Donna noticed where Sam and Dean were standing.

“Best Christmas ever?” Dean asked, nudging his shoulder against Sam’s.

Sam smiled. “Definitely. No monsters. No Hell countdowns. I’d say this is going to be one of my greatest hits.”

Dean’s eyes softened and he stared at Sam like his brother was the only thing in the world worth loving, which is how he usually felt about the younger man. “Mine too.”

And so it was, that the day the Winchesters entered their shared soul mate Heaven, it was to a cheerful home decorated for the holidays with too much food on the table and an almost tangible atmosphere of love in the room.


End file.
